Sorrow's End
by xXxYuuki-x-ChanxXx
Summary: "Amu.. do you remember when we first met? I swear, I'll never be able to forget that day… will you let me move on to the next life? Can you ever forgive me? I'm so sorry… goodbye.. Amu…" OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS.
1. Bad Girl

**~Normal POV~**

"tch. not worth my time." a pink haired beauty had said to a man no more than sixteen years old. "And why not! look at me! I have to be the hottest guy around!" She smirked. "oh really? Huh..guess I havent noticed..You look more like a girl than a guy.." he fumed,turning red.

"Hinamori Amu! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO OUR PRINCE!" A girl by the name of Saaya Yamabuki yelled. She is the President of the Hotori Tadase Fan Club or HTFC for short.

"SAAYA! I'M NOT A PRINCE! I'M A KING GOD DAMMIT!" Saaya shrank down in fear. She has never seen Tadase this angry."s-sorry pri-king..." Tadase then turned his attention back to Amu,the pink haird stared at her for a moment taking in her beaty before speaking.

"Amu,i'll give you one more chance. Be my girlfriend or pay the consequences. Now..what'll it be?" Amu only stared blanky at him.'Was this guy for real? Cant he take the hint that I dont like him? And besides,I know he's gay.. it's written all over that girly face of his.'

Amu stiffled a laugh and shook her head. "Tadagay,Tadagay,Tadagay... You of all people should know that I dont date. I only have sex. I'm a playgirl retard. That wont ever change. And besides, I only have sex with guys,not girly ones like yourself." By this point,a crowd had gathered forming a circle. They all laughed at amu's statement some nodding their heads.

Tadase blushed from embarassment. in his mind he said 'dont worry Amu..you will be mine whether you want to or not.' When Tadase was about to speak,he realized everyone was gone. Including amu. his eye twitched. "DAMMIT! WHERE DID EVERYONE GO!" he sighed before running off to his dorm. Elswhere, two new students were in a limo,talking about how it'll go on there first day at Seiyo High.

**~Ikuto POV (in the limo)~**

"Neh, Ikuto,how do you feel about going to this new school?" a girl with blonde hair tied into two pigtails had said,talking to me. I sighed, running my hands through blue locks of hair. "Utau, for the millionth time,I honestly have no idea how today will go. I just hope their arent any fan girls around.." I shivered remembering the time when I was almost raped by a group of fan girls.

"Dont worry Ikuto! I will protect you from them okay? After all, what are family for neh?" Utau smiled at me with determination in her violet eyes. I couldnt help but smile back. I love my sister. Especially for all she had done. Our parents were always away on business trips,hardly spending time with us.

Utau took it upon herself to take care of me. No matter how much I had refused,until I had given up. She did the cleaning around the mansion with the help of the maids of course. "Thanks Utau, your the greatest sister anyone could wish for." my sapphire eyes stared into her violet ones. A comfortable aura surrounded us.

None of none of us had spoken. Until the driver had said "Mr. Tsukiyomi, Ms. Hoshina, we have arrived." we both nodded in agreement.

The both of us had put up our facade. Utau was known as 'hot and gorgeous' and well..I was known as the 'bad boy' or 'playboy'. *sigh* I admit,i'm a bad boy not a play boy. Big difference you know..I dont go sleeping around with girls. Heck, I know this is gonna sound lame but,i have never kissed a girl or had my virginity taken away..

Utau nudged me mouthing 'it'll be okay,just put up your facade' I nodded as the driver opened the door and the both of us stepped out. I hope I today goes well..especially no fan girls. I shivered at the thought. help me kami-san!

**~Utau POV~**

Poor Ikuto! he's really nervous,I can see through that facade of his. Anyways, the minute we stepped out a group of people surrounded us. Guys saying "Look! its 'Hot and Gorgeous' Hoshina Utau!" and girls saying " EEEEEKKKK! Thats Badboy/playboy Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Ikuto smirked at them and they all fainted. I inwardly sighed. Oh Ikuto..

UGH! Well, meet the fangirls and..boys. Me and Ikuto said nothing. We just passed by them,either glaring or just ignoring them. On our way to the office,someone bumped into me. I almost fell but Ikuto caught me whispering," Utau, are you okay?" i nodded and was about to glare at whoever bumped into me but, instead I saw myself staring wide-eyed at a petite yet punk-looking girl with pink hair.

She was being held by a guy with spikey bronze hair and piercing green eyes. He was glaring at us saying "watch it!" I ignored him and kept staring at the pink-haired girl "A-Amu-chan? I-Is that -y-you?" The pink-haird girl looked up immediatley and widened her eyes but as soon as it came,it disappeared. she glared saying,"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

My eyes widened even more if possible. My facade broke as I said," D-Dont you r-remember me Amu-chan?" She shook her head saying," If I knew who you were,I wouldnt be asking know would I?" She smirked and said," besides,who would ever want to be friends with you. someone who left years ago and caused said person to suffer all alone hmm? I wouldnt,thats for sure." The guy with spikey hair wrapped his arms around her ..Amu does remember..she's mad that I left? I was trembling when Ikuto stepped in.

"Hey! watch it! Dont you dare talk to my sis like you know her!" he glared at her. Amu wrapped her arms around spikey's neck,still facing us and said."tch. Whatever. By the way..i'll see you both at the dorm room." her smirk widened. I inwardly shivered. "later..Ikuto,Utau.." she said our names with such hate. she walked with spikey somewhere.I broke down crying. I fell on my knees as Ikuto said,"Utau? Was she THAT Amu you talked about?" I only nodded." Ikuto..c-can you t-tell me w-what room we'll be staying i-in?" he nodded and read Dorm 426. So the both of us were staying together? YES! I can at least be happy a little knowing ikuto's with me.

After cleaning up from crying,we both went to our dorm,key cards in hand. The minute we walked in,both our eyes buldged out. their,on a bed,was a naked amu with spikey. apparentley we just walked in on her haing sex. They both stopped and looked at us like it was nothing. We just stood there,dumbfounded. The both sighed before amu stood up,naked,and walked over to her dresser,grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. spikey behind her,sheets covering his manhood.

Ikuto snapped out of it,blushing like crazy but regained his composure as soon as the door opened revealing Amu and Spikey fully clothed. Both were glaring at us. What happened to you Amu...


	2. Bottled up emotions and her story?

Amber: This chapter is dedicated to Ayu for a special reason. I hope you enjoy this!

we do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

Chapter 2: bottled up emotions and her story?

**~Ikuto POV~**

OH MY TACOS...when me and Utau walked into our dormroom,we found a naked Amu and Spikey having sex..  
What made it worse was that when Amu got off the bed,she was bare of any clothes!  
She smirked when she saw me looking at her.i felt heat rush to my cheeks. DAMMIT!

The worst part thought..I got really hard down there..I cringed from the throbbing in my pants.  
Hmm..maybe being a playboy wont be so bad...WAIT! IKUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!  
Utau wont be happy if she heard you say that..

My thoughts were interupted when both Amu and spikey came out of the bathroom,clothe intact.  
Damn..she,s really hot.

"Amu! Spikey! What the hell were you doing!" Utau yelled. Spikey glared at her.

"Hey! My names Kukai! NOT spikey you little bi-"

I glared. "Dont even THINK about finishing that sentence!"

we both glared to the point were lightning could be seen flashing between our eyes.  
"woah! Kukai chill!"

"Ikuto calm down!"

both Amu and Utau had yelled.

Amu went up to kukai and whispered in his ear,causing him to smirk. he nodded and ruffled her pink hair.  
"see ya later Amu! Dont forget!" then he left to who knows then went to where she and Kukai had..ugh..sex.  
She picked up the sheets and put them in a hamper and switched to clean sheets.

"ya know,its not polite to stare. Especially when i'm 'busy'." she turned around,hands on her hips.

"yeah,yeah. Whatever you say princess." I smirked. 'Damn that facade of mine. she smirked at me  
" though..I wouldnt mind if you and I were busy.." I held back a bush and instead,my smirk widened."hmm..if thats what you want."  
thats when I was hit upside the head by utau." OW! Utau what was that for!" I rubbed the side of my head,feeling the pain.  
"hmph! that was for saying yucky thing infront of me." amu snickered." Aww..is Ikuto-kun okay?" she cooed. I playfully glared.

"shut up.." Utau coughed,her face serious."amu..what happened to you?" the moment she spoke,Amu lost all humor,none traceable in the least.  
Amu clenched her hand and turned towards Utau with disgust "you happened." Utau had confusion written all over her face.

"w-what?"

**~Amu POV~**

"w-what?" she said.

I glared."..its because of you i'm like this..so broken..alone..its because of you everyones dead..mom..dad..Ami..  
their all dead because of you.." I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. "i have no one left but Kukai..he loves me like I love him..  
he takes care of me,makes me happy.." I was trembling."but..I still feel so lonely.."tears streamed down my face as I fell on my knees.  
I hugged myself trying to calm down. 'why am I doing this infront of them? year after year..I was able to hide my feelings from everyone,  
especially kukai..so..why not now?' I was interupted from my thoughts when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

I looked up to see who it was. Big mistake. My golden orbs were met with a beautiful pair of sapphire blue eyes boring into my own.  
My breathing hitched. the only thing on my mind was'his eyes..their so pretty' i could feel the heat rise towards my cheeks. I was blushing.  
Something I hated to do..But,the strangest thing was..I didnt care.I felt safe in his arms. It felt so right to be there. I wrapped my arms around  
his neck and buried my face deep into his shoulder.

"shh..its okay Amu..dont cry,everything will be okay" He kept repeating those same lines for 30 minutes. He was trying to comfort me.

I smiled as the tears finally stopped. It felt really good to let my emotions out. '...Maybe we can be friends..Ikuto...' My eyes felt heavy.

"thankyou..Ikuto.." was the last thing I said before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**~Utau POV~**

amu..im so sorry..i never meant to leave you..I just had to..for mom dad and ikuto..but..instead i ruined not only our friendship but your family too..i'm sorry amu..i really am...

**~Ikuto POV~**

"thankyou..Ikuto.."

she fell asleep in my arms. '...she looks so peaceful right now..' I stood up careful not to wake her and walked towards my bed. She had a tight grip on me so I knew it was pointless to let go unless I wanted to wake her up. I put her inbetween my legs(i know what your thinking perverts). Her head resting on my chest. we were like that for about an hour and a half "Utau!" i whispered/yelled "what?" I motioned for her to walk towards my bed. "go to be-" I was cut-off by the door slamming open.

"HINAMORI AMU! I,SAAYA YAMABUKI,PRESIDENT OF THE HOTORI TA-"she stopped when she was punched by amu. ...wait..AMU!

"DAMMIT SAAYA! cant you leave me alone for more than 5 fuckin minutes!"

**~Amu POV~ (sorry for the constant POV change..)**

I was awoken by a door slamming open and yelling by Saaya. "HINAMORI AMU! I,SAAYA YAMABUKI,PRESIDENT OF THE HOTORI TA-"  
She was cut-off when I shut her up by punching her straight in the face. I cracked my knuckles in annoyance.

"DAMMIT SAAYA! cant you leave me alone for more than 5 fuckin minutes!" I yelled.

she rubbed her face,trying to rid the pain. "FUCK HINAMORI! THAT REALLY HURT!" she was about to say more when she looked behind me.  
hearts were visible in her eyes. I stared at her confused and turned my head to where she was looking at. She was staring at Ikuto.

"T-Tsukiyomi-san! Did I wake you?"she was blushing. Then she remembered about me and sneered. What she said next pissed me off.

"Tsukiyomi-san,what are you doing in sluts room?"

"first of all Saaya-pig,this is Ikuto's,Utau's,Kukai's,and my room. Secondly,i'm a playgirl,not a slut. Big difference retard. And lastly,do you need another beating? I think you do!" with that said,I grabbed Saaya by her shirt and knee'd her in the stomach. I then grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall.  
I ignored her feeble attempts and tightened my grip on her neck. She was turning blue. tch. like I give. I clenched my other hand. I was about to punch her when I felt a hand grab my wrist and an arm snake around my waist. I was forced to let Saaya go.

"thats enough Amu. As for you Yamabuki..get the fuck out of our !" Saaya scrambled to the exit and slammed the door shut. I clenched my teeth.

"Let go Tsukiyomi." He tightened his grip on me."No" I struggled against him."Let go NOW!" He turned me around ao that I was facing him. His face,only centimeters  
away. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I held back a shiver. "Not unless you tell us what happened Amu" By this point,I knew it was pointless. He was stronger than me.  
I sighed in defeat."fine. I'll tell you if Utau gives me an explanation as to why she left..." She nodded eagerly. '..same old Utau..' I stopped myself from smiling. I looked at  
Utau and Ikuto warily as I spoke.

"...After you left, I was depressed. I didnt know why you left which saddened me even more. I was stressed out and I couldnt take being lonely anymore. Mama and Papa tried to cheer  
me up but that didnt work. EVEN AMI TRIED! but that didnt work either. So,i finally came up with the conclusion that you didnt like me anymore that was why you was the day  
things went wrong and when I changed...  
******FLASHBACK******

"Amu-chan~" my father Tsumugu said. "please wont you come camping with us?" He gave me the puppy eyes. I looked away and said "no." thats when my mama Midori and my little sister Ami came  
all three said,"Please Amu-chan~!" I forced myself to look away from all three. Dammit! they know I cant resist 'the eyes' I turned around and regretted it. All three were staring at  
me with 'the eyes' and their bottom lip sticking out. I was about to give in when the bell rang. Thankyou Kami! I ran towards the door and opened it only to reveal a grinning Kukai.

"YO! Its good to see ya again Hinamori!" I felt tears welling up. I couldnt stop myself. "KUKAI!" I glomped him. Both of us fell to the ground. he started laughing and ruffled my hair.  
"good to see ya too!" he grinned that goofy grin I loved and missed.(He was 8 years old when he became my new neighbor a year after..Utau had left since Kukai had saved me from drowning when I was pushed  
into the 'big pool' we had become great friends. But at the age of 12, he left to America to get better at soccer. he came back 2 years later..he was 15..)I grinned as well. wow...Kukai sure has grown up...  
We were interuppted by my mama clearing her throat.

"alright you love birds..I can see you two need some 'alone time' with each other" She called to papa and Ami. "..Papa! Amu-chan's not going alright? Kukai  
came back and i'm pretty sure they want to 'catch up'. Right Amu-chan?" I nodded. "UWAHH! MY LITTLE SPARROW HAS GROWN UP! AMU-CHAN DONT FORGET US!" little did I know,those spoken words would be the start of the day it all changed.

With one last family hug and I love you's,Mama,Papa,and Ami left. I walked into my house,were Kukai was at. He was watching soccer.'no suprise there..' I cleared my throat. "..kukai! i'm gonna change okay?" he waved me off as I went to my room.  
I chose my white short shorts with a tight black tanktop that read 'I got white icing on me. lick here (arrow pointing down)' I skipped down the stairs and said "KUKAI! what do you want to eat?" he looked away from the tv and said  
"can we get ram-" his jaw dropped to the floor. I was confused "neh Kukai? whats wrong?" he snapped out of it and was blushing like crazy."H-Hinamori..w-what are you w-wearing!" I just got confused even more "ummm..my pjs?" I saw something pass through his eyes.  
was that lust? I shrugged it off and went to the kitchen,Kukai behind me.

"sooo..what do you want in your ra-" i was cut-off when I felt a pair of lips on my own. My eyes widened when i realized it was Kukai but soon went back to normal. I kissed him back. It was a sweet,and tender kiss. We soon parted,panting from lack of air. I was certain  
now..it was indeed lust because next thing I know,Kukai picks me up bridal style and ran up the stairs into my room. he laid me on the bed while he took off his shirt and pants. he was only left in boxers. "Amu...can I...?" i knew what he was talking about. I nodded  
and he pounced on me. he yanked my tanktop off as well as my bra and shorts.I was left in only my pink panties. Kukai looked at me hungrily. with one swift movement,he pulled my panties off..leaving me naked. I did the same thing with his boxers. Both of us now naked.  
He positioned himself at my entrance. I squealed when I felt his manhood poke me slightly "Amu..are you ready?" I nodded as we began.

**(AN:/ well you all know what happens here..I dont want to write a lemon yet so you'll have to wait until Dante wakes up from the coma..)**

**~2 hours later still Amu POV~**

"wow..that was amazing Kukai.." he smiled and said. "that sure was...especially when you kept calling my name.." he smirked. I was about to say something when the phone rang. I grabbed the phone. "..Hello? Hinamori Residence."I was suprised to hear a man say,

"Are you by any chance Hinamori,Amu?"

I said yes. what he said next was the worst thing I ever heard. "I'm so sorry to inform you that your Mother Midori,Father Tsumugu,and your sister Ami have died in a car accident while on their way to camp Lake MaryBeth" I was shocked and started to cry." Thankyou s-sir"and we hung up. I threw myself into Kukai's bare chest and cried my heart out."..Hinamori..what happened?" After I told him,he embraced me into a bonecrushing hug and comforted me until I stopped crying. I forced kukai into another round of sex. He obliged. we went at it until the next morning. I took a cold shower after a long rest. I thought

'first Utau leaves..now my family..you hate me dont you god?'

'no,he doesnt hate you. you were the one that took everything for granted.'

'...shut up...I still have Kukai. He made me forget everything last night.. he made me happy..who's to say I cant be happy with other people?'

'..do as you wish Amu..'

And thats the day I became a playgirl. Every single person I have had sex with made me forget about my bad memories. Kukai didnt mind for he was a playboy too.

I hate what i've become but,I cant stop it..i'm addicted to sex which is why I never stop..

******FLASHBACK END******

"...now you guys know..." Ikuto tightened his grip on me even more. what suprised me was that he kissed my forehead."...everything will be alright amu..I'll make sure of it. I promise."  
Utau hugged us "Amu...i'm so sorry..but please believe me when I say I never wanted to leave you..I had to. I was forced to leave you for the safety of my family.." I was about to say something when Kukai came barging in,looking very yanked me away from Ikuto  
and started leading me toward the door. Before I was completely out I whispered/yelled,"go to bed..we'll talk tomorrow..okay?" they nodded reluctantly as me and Kukai left.  
tomorrows the start of a new day...tomorrow...

* * *

Amber: I'm so sorry this is late! you try writing with a broken arm,ribs,headaches 24/7...As you know..I have gotten into an accident with my beloved boyfriend Dante..He protected me by taking most of the blow...he had whispered "I love you..my sweet Amber.."  
I keep crying whenever I think about what he had said...Dante's currently in a coma since last lastweek on Tuesday..alot has happened since then..I will try to write up the 3rd chapter by the end of the week. If I dont,please forgive me. I'm just going through so much at the moment..)


	3. What's Left of Me

Amber: uhh..sorry for not updating in a LONG time..i've been kinda busy..and my brain was fucked up.

Ikuto: aww..it's okay..they forgive you..RIGHT? *cracks knuckles*

Audience: *eyes widen* h-hai...we forgive you..

Amber: YAY! THANK YOU IKUTO-KUN~! *glomps*

Ikuto: *blushes* y-your w-welcome Amber..

Dante: *evil aura* ikuto..why is MY Amber on you?

Ikuto: uhh..its not what you think! I swear! I love AMU!

Amber: aww..how cute..*cuddles Ikuto*

Dante: A-M-B-E-R! ..NOW!

Amber: *pouts* fine..meanie puppy..*gets off and glomps Dante* bye Ikuto-kun~!

Ikuto: hn...*walks away*

Dante: umm..so I finally woke up from my comatose state. Its good to be back with Amber..

Amber: I missed you so MUCH! *cries* I love you Dante! dont leave me ever again!

Dante: I promise Amber..I love you too..

Audience: aww~..cute~..Do the disclaimer!

Amber/Dante: We do not own Shugo Chara in anyway. If we did..there would be ALOT of fluff and Lemons!

* * *

Chapter 3: Whats Left of Me

~Ikuto POV~

I sighed running my hands through my hair. "...Utau..what exactly happened between you two?"She was fidgeting when she said,"...can we wait till Amu-chan gets here...? I dont wanna repeat this twice..please?" she looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed yet again.

"fine Utau..if thats what you really want then okay." She sighed in relief. 'what the hell is it with the sighing today!'I walked over to the fridge in the kitchen. 'wow..this place has everything!' I grabbed some water and started chugging it down.

'huh..never realized how thirsty I was..' I leaned against the wall,drinking my second bottle of water. "..neh Ikuto?" I looked at her."..yeah? what is it..?" I said in between drinks. She walked towards me,her violet eyes boring into my own. Next thing she said suprised me.

"Do you like Amu-chan?" My eyes widened as I choked on the water I was currently drinking.

" *cough* *cough* *cough* Utau! What the hell! *cough* *cough* *cough*" I'm pretty sure I was blushing right about now. She had an amused face."well I guess that answered my question.." She then smirked. "oh man..its never a good thing when she smirks..' I narrowed my eyes.

"Utau..whatever your planning,dont even try it." An evil glint passed trough her eyes. I inwardly shivered. She could be really scary at times..

"Okay then I-K-U-T-O~." She then skipped to her suitcase and started unpacking. I have a bad feeling about this...

~Utau POV~

I smirked when I saw Ikuto blushing. I knew it! he does like her! 'oh Ikuto..you make it too easy..' I soon finished unpacking and sat on my bed,waiting for Ikuto to calm down and speak.

'3'

'2'

'1'

he sat down and sighed nervously. I raised an eyebrow. 'huh..i didnt think Ikuto would be THIS nervous..' he cleared his throat and said,

"...fine..your right..I-I d-do like Amu.." I noticed Ikuto smile as well as his blush increasing.

" AWWW! Ikuto has a crush~! Ikuto has a crush~!" i repeated in a sing-song voice. I wanted to know. 'could it really be a crush or just infatuation...? hmm..guess I'll have to find out..'

" Ikuto..tell me..why do you think you like her..?" He looked away,blush still intact.

"well..when she smiled..it was just-just breathtaking. And her eyes they sparkled like diamonds..Her hair it was so soft. It felt like I was stroking silk..She's so warm and..small..My mind is telling me 'I have to protect her'though..I dont know why.." I nodded and motioned for him to go on. He looked hesitant but continued anyways. "..and..and it felt like I just saw the sun for the first time..I never wanted to let go of her.." My eyes widened.

'could he possibly..love her already..?'

"ikuto..I think y-" I was cut off by Ikuto placing a hand over my mouth. "Utau..I-I dont think I-I..*sigh* Utau I just want to go to sleep..I'm really tired.." his hand slipped from my mouth. He walked over to his bed. I sighed and changed in the bathroom before going to my bed. I slipped under the covers.

"...godnight Ikuto..I love you big brother.." he turned the lights off without so much as a 'goodnight' in response. I sighed and eventually went to sleep. the last thing on my mind 'could he really love her..? Ikuto..'

~Ikuto POV~

'Did I really just say all of that to her? I meant to say no but..It felt like I had no control whatsoever over my body..those words that I had spoken were..genuine..'I smiled to myself. Just thinking about Amu made my heart skip a beat. 'I wish that moment when I held her in my arms never ended..'I snuggled into my blankets and clutchedmy pillow tightly. A smile was tugging on my lips. The last thing on my mind 'Amu..' before going into a deep sleep.

~Amu POV~ (sorry again for the constant POV change..its necessary)

I was panting when I collapsed onto Kukai's toned chest. For some reason.. I wasnt as into sex as usual..I hope Kukai didn't notice..

"Hinamori...? What's wrong? You seemed out of it.."

Yep..he noticed. I sighed as I put my hands on either side of his head. I looked down at his emerald eyes. Worry clear in them. I kissed him along his jawline and made my way up to his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist,bringing our naked bodies closer together.

"please Hinamori..? For me?" He looked at me with puppy eyes. I sighed in defeat. I couldnt resist.. he reminded me of Ami. I nodded reluctantly.I looked at him again.

"..I..I told them what happened Kukai..when SHE left me.." He stiffened under me."you mean to tell me that blonde bitch was THE Utau who left my precious flower 9 years ago?"I nodded. He pulled me closer.

"...Amu why didnt you tell me? I could've stayed with you No one hurts my flower unless they want to get hurt!"

He tried getting up all my strength,I managed to push him back down. "Kukai dont! I know you just want to protect me. I appreciate it but..thats no reason for you to go and beat her up! She's still a girl and a..f-friend..even though she left me all alone.." I buried my face in his chest,crying. He sighed and stroked my hair. We were like that for an hour.

"K-Kukai?" He replied with a sleepy 'yeah?'

"thankyou..for coming back to me.."

"Its no problem Amu..I needed to come back to you..I felt empty without you by my side..So I worked extra hard so I could come back to you..I..I love you Amu..always.."I blushed and said," I-I love you too..kukai." He kissed my forehead and said. "go to sleep okay? school starts tomorrow-err today.." I nodded and pecked him on the lips. We both said,'goodnight'. Kukai was fast asleep. His breaths were evened out. I on the other hand couldn't go to bed. Why you ask? Well..I can't stop thinking of Ikuto..I almost,ALMOST moaned out 'Ikuto' instead of 'Kukai' but i caught myself before any awkward moment could happen.

'why did he comfort me? He doesnt even know me yet he did it anyway..' after a moments thought, realization hit me. 'no..he was just pitying me..everyone does when they find out about Mom,Dad,and Ami's death..I cant believe I actually thought he could be a friend..MY friend..maybe thats why Utau came back. Maybe she's just pitying me too..yeah..that's it..I knew I never should have trusted her..' I bit my lip in frustration 'why cant anyone understand how I feel? Why couldn't Utau just leave me alone? She just made everything I worked hard on break! I actually showed them emotions! That was the old Hinamori Amu. The girly crybaby..well I wont let them ruin me anymore..I'll just have to tolerate them being my roommates..they'll have to deal with thefact that I have sex everyday..I don't care anymore..'

I could feel the tears threatening to fall. 'no Amu! you wont cry anymore. That was then,this is now.' I blinked the tears away and snuggled into Kukai's chest. he unconsciously wrapped his arms around me. My eye lids were last thing on my mind before drifting off into a deep sleep,

'never again..Utau..never again'

* * *

Only with you  
What's left of me is yours to keep  
What's left of me is yours  
Only with you  
What's left of me is yours to keep  
What's left of me is yours

One last chance for salvation,salvation  
See this empty hole inside  
Don't let it keep growing deeper  
I'm the one who runs away  
It's true I'm lost on the outside

With nowhere to turn I'll find truth

-BLESSTHEFALL

* * *

Amber: SOOOOOOOO~! there ya go! I know..the part with Ikuto was really cheesey,but i'm not really good with the lovey-ness. If anything,Dante is really good but no~ he said,"Amber,love, do it yourself."

Dante: love,it's good for you to learn on your own..I can't ALWAYS do it for you..

Amber: *pouts* i guess your right.. oh and there WILL be a lemon soon! Before the 6th chappy!

Dante: The reason for Utau's departure will be explained next chapter. It will mostly be Utau's POV since she WAS the one that left. Kukai and Amu's relationship will be explained as well..MAYBE..

Amber: And yes..Ikuto and Amu have met before but that will be for another chappy..And I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME!

Dante: I'm sure they do sweatheart. Now, to the reviewers who well..reviewed the first 2 chapters ge-

Amber: GET GIANT CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES AND MILK~! :D

Dante: you never let me finish..

Amber: Sorry..DeeDee..

Ayu4u

Liana

Rrrrrrrrrrrr

Chelsley (x2)

xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx (x2)

(anonymous)

pk

Juan

.Lovelyx.

xXxKitty RAWRxXx

Amber: ENJOY YOUR YUMMY-LICIOUS BIG COOKIES AND MILK~!

Dante: And to those who reviewed the first half of chapter 3

VampHeart9123

Ayu4u

Demitea

Amber: ENJOY YOUR AWESOME-LICIOUS BIG COOKIES AND MILK AS WELL!

Amber/Dante: PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET CAKE NEXT TIME!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE! SO SORRY!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

* * *

Amber: GAH! I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!

Dante: I as well am very sorry.

Amber: well,you see,I have a family problem...some of you know a little about my..past..

Dante: umm to those of you who don't, Xavier(Amber's cousin who is in our legal care) has..Lyme disease...a very serious case of it..

Amber: yeah,the doctor is telling us that he could possibly die..so i'm really anxious about the results..He's at the hosptial which is making me very nervous..

Dante: She hasn't gone to sleep in what,3 days? She has the 4th and 5th chapter done but not on her laptop..she completley forgot about fanfiction over her worrying.

Amber: I hope you forgive me...I was hoping this sortof thing would never happen but..it did..*sigh*

Dante: we'll try to put up both chapter's by this wednesday but we can't be sure...

Amber: If i do have time,I promise i'll put them up. And I'm making a new story! It's called "Darkness Within" I'll hopefully put that up too! So I hope you can forgive us. heck we barley had time to put this A/N up. so I hope you understand and thankyou for being so patient!

Dante: Sorry once again and thankyou!

* * *

xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx


End file.
